1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ski pants, and more particularly, to ski pants for a skier participating in a high-speed race. More particularly, it is concerned with the knee and shin protecting pads on the ski pants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ski pants worn by a skier in a high-speed skiing race, such as a downhill race or giant slalom, have their knees and shins frequently brought into violent contact with snow. This brings about not only a reduction in the speed of skiing, but often an injury to the skier as well. Thus, ski pants tend to be made of cloth having a greater thickness in order to protect the skier against injury. While it may be true that ski pants made of thicker cloth are effective for the skier's protection, they have the disadvantage of slowing movement of the skier.